In a process for manufacturing a semiconductor device, a method has been employed to form a diffusion area of impurity ions at a surface of a semiconductor layer as activating the impurity ions by performing annealing treatment as irradiating laser light to the semiconductor layer after the impurity ions are implanted to the semiconductor layer in which an electrode is embedded.
In such a manufacturing process, when the annealing treatment is performed as irradiating laser light to the entire surface of the semiconductor layer, for example, there may be a case that a yield rate is decreased with elution of the electrode from the semiconductor layer due to heat generated at the time of the annealing treatment.
On the other hand, when the annealing treatment is performed as irradiating laser light selectively to positions where the impurity ions are implanted, laser annealing is required to be performed sequentially to many positions in a case that impurity ions are implanted to the many positions at the semiconductor layer. Accordingly, throughput is decreased.